Many different types of bone deformities can be corrected using external fixation systems to perform the distraction osteogenesis process. For example, an Ilizarov device or similar external fixation system may be used. Such systems generally use rings, also designated as fixation plates, connected to one another by threaded rods or struts. Each ring is coupled to the bone of interest at opposite ends of a deformity. The lengths of the struts are adjusted over time to change the position and orientation of the two rings with respect to one another, which in turn repositions and reorients the bone fragments, with a goal of correcting the bone deformity.
Each strut is attached to a position, usually a hole or other aperture, on each of the rings at the beginning of the correction procedure. As the strut lengths are changed and the correction procedure continues, the mounting locations between the struts and the frames generally remain constant. The initial mounting locations of the struts to the rings may limit the maximum range of motion between the rings, and thus limit the ability to correct certain severe deformations. However, external fixation rings systems generally include default mounting locations for the struts. The ability to mount struts to positions on the rings other than the default positions may be limited. For example, mounting struts to positions on the rings other than the default positions may lead to relatively large strut angles that reduce the stability of the fixation frame construct.